


Foolish Attention

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, also theres a cat, innocent jealousy, tbh who doesnt love a lil innocent jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Marx prided at the fact that his cat, Maxwell loved him more than anyone else.





	

 Marx actually prided at the fact that Maxwell loved him more than anyone else.  
  
 The cat was fickle, spoiled, and all around quite mean around strangers or people he didn’t like. Even when Camilla or Elise tried to get close to him, Maxwell would either hiss openly or hide in the corner until either sisters finally gave up on the attempt. That being said, at times, Camilla would be a bit stubborn and managed to hold the cat – scratches be damned – for Elise. At times, Maxwell would finally calm down in Camilla’s arms after receiving a few kisses and scratches on the back of his ear.  
  
 However, that sense of serenity would disappear in a blink and he was back to wildly fidgeting if he saw Marx.   
  
 Leon was hopeless with the rare breed. Marx knew his younger brother wanted to pet the creature as well. But given how egoistical Leon was and how contradictorily heartbroken he vaguely looked every time Maxwell rejected him, Marx would often hold the cat in his arms while Leon silently – but joyfully – petted the cat’s head.  
  
 And if that wasn’t bad enough, Marx really felt bad for Kamui every time she tried to come near Maxwell.  
  
 The cat would hiss, growl, even bared his claws and sharp teeth at the sight of the Nohr princess. Marx knew Kamui never had any bad intentions on the cat. Hell, he knew Kamui was exceptionally great at animals. But Maxwell was a grim exception. Even if Marx held the cat in his arms for Kamui to pet, the cat would either wiggle violently or tuck his head between one of Marx’s armpits.   
  
 Marx knew it was because the cat could sense danger in Kamui’s dragon blood. But she was young at that time, and the first prince knew it would bear no good results in revealing Kamui about her true heritage.  
  
 Time flew by quickly around them now, and Marx guessed Kamui had forgotten about her sorrow at Maxwell’s aggressive nature against her. She did find something – or someone – else to cuddle with, after all.  
  
 So in all, besides the fact of how his cat poorly treated the others, Marx actually loved the fact that Maxwell was exceptionally loving around him.  
  
 That is, until she came into the prince’s life.  
  
 “Ehehehe…” Giggling softly at the cat nuzzling her right cheek, Sakura brought Maxwell closer. “You’re such a cute little boy, aren’t you?” Pink lips kissed the top of the cat’s head, drawing out more and more purrs that could practically be felt in her soft hands. Her back gently pressed against the headboard, she placed the cat on her lap and began scratching the back of his left ear.  
  
 Utterly delighted at the constant attention, Maxwell gently bumped her chin with his head. Eyes closed and front paws gently kneading her stomach, the cat purred loudly as if the queen of Nohr hadn’t given him any attention at all.  
  
 It was an obvious lie and Sakura hadn’t stopped giving him attention ever since she moved into the castle.  
  
 Eyes practically twinkling at the animal’s spoiled behaviour, Sakura brought him up for another squeeze. “Gods, I love you so much!” Legs bent closer to her body, she opted to pepper soft kisses on his left cheek.  
  
 Louder and louder the cat purred. His tiny paws cozily pressed her chest, Maxwell lifted himself up to gently bump her forehead with his muzzle. His purrs only matched her giggles; the bedchamber echoed nothing but the lively sounds of the two.  
  
 As well as the bitter, stiffened growl of the king.  
  
 From the moment he woke up, Marx could feel that pitiful seed of jealousy blooming in his heart. As happy as he was to hear her laughter first thing in the morning, once he saw the reason for such a joyful melody, he did all that he could not to take the damn, precious cat and place him outside of the bedchamber.  
  
 It was too laughable, he knew. Of course Sakura loved him with all her heart. Of course she chose to be with him even after the dreadful war. To have her by his side, to hug her and kiss her and to have her hug and kiss him back, Marx knew her feelings were mutual and sincere and he had absolutely no right nor reason to feel threatened by the position in her heart.  
  
 And yet…  
  
 He began to wonder if this was what it’s like to be so foolishly in love.  
  
 Without a word, he sat up. Curly hair a blonde, dishevelled mess, Marx lowered his head until the curly bangs shielded his expression.  
  
 Upon realizing that the mattress had shifted, Sakura quickly looked to the left. “Oh, good morning, dear!” Instantly but carefully she placed Maxwell to the right side of her legs. Her smile never once wavered, and it widened all the more so when she saw him. “Did…Did I wake you? Sorry…” Guilt meekly rooted around her beating heart, Sakura carefully turned to face him.  
  
 To see that Marx gave no immediate response, she felt her smile twitching.  
  
 “Dear…?” Concern etched along with the guilt, Sakura slowly leaned closer and bent down to try and meet his gaze. “Marx, my dear, are you alright?” Left hand pressed firmly into the blanket and mattress, the Nohrian queen slowly reached out with her right hand. “A-Are…Are you actually ma—?”  
  
 Questions and concerns vaporized in a blink once she felt his hand around her right wrist.  
  
 And before Sakura could ask again, “Ma—Ma- _rx_ —oomph!” she shouted instead at the sudden pull and the feel of her face being nuzzled against his chest. Instinctively her left hand went up to his shoulder. Heartbeat picking up its pace in a dizzying speed, Sakura squeaked inwardly once she felt her body falling forward.  
  
 Her head was starting to spin.  
  
 “M-M-Marx!” Finally tilting her head slightly so that her words brushed his collarbone, Sakura gawked at the still silent king. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong—?”  
  
 “I love you…”  
  
 Well, that shushed her.  
  
 Though body still comfortably pressed against him, Sakura still managed a peek. “I—excuse me, dear?”  
  
 “I love you.” Shamelessly Marx repeated his words. Shamelessly he tightened his hug. Now lying on his back, the Nohrian king carefully pulled her upwards until she was lying on top of him. “I love you so much, Sakura.” Strong arms firm but gentle around her petite frame, Marx peppered a few kisses to the top of her head.  
  
 Gods, she smelled so heavenly.  
  
 “Look at me…” Rationality began to fade as her scent intoxicated him. “Only look at me…” Air briefly held inside his lungs, Marx pressed a deep, lingering kiss to her forehead.   
  
 Gods, sometimes his way of affection could put her into cardiac arrest.  
  
 One eye closed at the feel of warm lips, Sakura only gawked at him with breath-taking irises of fuchsia pink. Both hands were tucked together between each other’s chests. Slim fingers meekly brushed and tickled the scarred, smooth plane of his skin. She felt the rapid beat of his howling heart. She felt the faint tremble that tickled her body.  
  
“I want you, Sakura…”  
  
 Well, he really was dead-set on killing her this morning.  
  
 “I want you so much…” Again she felt his mouth kissing her burning forehead. “And I want you to want me too…”  
  
 As dizzyingly embarrassed as she was right now, Sakura flinched in confusion at his sudden intensity. “Marx, my dear…” Hands firm on his chest, she tried to push herself upwards.  
  
 Unfortunately, her attempt only tightened his hug.  
  
 “Don’t leave me, my queen…” He brought her closer like a child hugging a doll. “I want— _need_ you by my side, now and forever.” Eyes fluttered shut, Marx traced his kisses to the silky, pink strands. “So please…only love me…” Face nuzzled into the pink hair, Marx exhaled shakily. “And not…M-Maxwell…”  
  
 Well, that was apparently more than enough to give her the strength she needed.  
  
 Eventually distracted by his emotions, Marx then flinched when Sakura finally managed to wiggle and push herself free from his embrace.  
  
 A pair of fuchsia pink eyes met a widened set of striking violets.  
  
 “Marx…?” Her voice was a mere squeak. “Are you…jealous?”  
  
 To hear that question aloud, although she didn’t technically shout, Marx cringed so openly.  
  
 He could never find it in his heart to lie to her. And even if he did, Sakura was all too quick to see through him.  
  
 “Oh…” Pretty pink lips parted to a plump pop, “my Gods…” Her hands still pressed to his chest, Sakura slowly, carefully lowered herself until her elbows brushed the hard, warm body.  
  
 Now Sakura wasn’t mocking him. Honest to Gods, she wasn’t. She could never find it in her heart to make fun of the love of her life. But shock was obvious in her face, and even she knew she was incapable of stopping herself from acting without a second thought sometimes.  
  
 He didn’t deny nor confirm her suspicions.   
  
 But Gods, the deep flush of red in his face was more than enough to give the answer the needed.  
  
 It didn’t help that laughter began to bubble out of those plump pink lips.  
  
 “My love, don’t laugh at your husband.” Staring emptily at the ceiling, Marx firmly held back a groan to feel her body shaking from the constant laughing.  
  
 Her face already nuzzling his chest the moment she got her answer, Sakura slowly shook her head left and right. Both hands loosely clutched the front of his nightshirt. Both legs gingerly rubbed the sides of his left leg.  
  
 “I-I’m sorry—” Snorts popped out between her poor attempt of an apology. “Y-You’re just…so cute!” Again laughter rang inside the huge room. Face still hidden on the smooth plane of his chest, Sakura then gasped silently to feel those strong arms that she loved so much wrapping around her delicate frame.  
  
 “Sakura…” Embarrassment practically boiled at the top of his head. His face now brighter than the colour of Sakura’s mesmerizing irises, Marx finally let out a low, unsatisfied groan before tipping his head to her direction.  
  
 Before he could say anything, however, the king was brought to stunned silence once he felt her lips upon his.  
  
  _Pop._ “I love you so, so, so much, silly!”  
  
 Well, apparently it was now his turn to be brought into a stupor.  
  
 Taking advantage of his adorable bafflement, Sakura meekly scooted closer until her nose brushed his own. “I love you so m-much…” She kissed his mouth again. “I…I have eyes only for you, my dear…” And again. “No matter what,” _Chup_ , “nothing can ever steal my heart away from you.” _Chup._  
  
 “Not even Maxwell.” Her giggles lulled so sweetly in his ears. Her smile beamed a perfect shot straight into his heart.  
  
 Gods, he really was foolishly in love with her.  
  
 “Gods…” Sighing lazily, Marx tugged her closer and pressed that pretty pink smile with another kiss. Their eyes fluttered shut, he only let out another sigh – albeit slower, this time purred with pure love that meant for her and only her – and gently nipped her upper lip.  
  
 Even with Maxwell now blatantly rubbing his body against the two, the loving king and queen only focused their attention on each other.  
  
 Sakura actually prided at the fact that Marx could be adorably jealous at such a silly thing.  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> this was honestly a prompt from a friend turned long lmao


End file.
